


Герой меча и Меч героя

by Raona



Category: Bleach, Fable (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: О Герое, мече, жадности и финансовых трудностях, порой заставляющих идти на отчаянный шаг.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Битву Пейрингов 4 на diary.ru для команды Хичиго/Ичиго.

Давным-давно, в одной далёкой-далёкой стране жил-был Герой.  
Рос он в тихом приморском городке, укрытом от мира густыми лесами и непроходимыми топями, и был совершенно обычным мальчишкой, у которого были самые обычные любящие родители и две младшие сестры. Даже мечтал он не о чём-то из ряда вон выходящем — к примеру, стать алхимиком и сварить зелье, с помощью которого можно было бы понимать язык кракенов. О нет, он мечтал всего лишь о том, как однажды станет великим Героем. Какой мальчишка не мечтает об этом?  
Дни его детства были полны покоя и счастья, пока однажды в дом их не пришла беда.  
Никто не знал, что произошло на самом деле. Одни говорили, что на его мать напала целая армия оборотней. Другие — что оборотень был лишь один, но женщина, словно кто-то лишил её всех сил, упала перед зверем на колени и позволила перекусить себе шею. Третьи же утверждали, что за мгновение до этого рядом с ней показалась и тут же исчезла фигура в белом одеянии.  
Как бы там ни было, наш герой поклялся, что вырастет и станет настоящим Героем, как и его мать.  
Станет достаточно силён, чтобы защитить всех от бед и смерти. 

Так начинается большинство историй о великих подвигах и легендарных битвах.  
Совершенно обычных историй о великих подвигах и легендарных битвах.  
Наша история немного о другом.  
Она о том, как Герой познакомился с самым близким и верным другом и защитником, без которого он не смог бы осуществить своей мечты. А так же о том, почему за глаза его прозвали Болтливый Меч. 

Ах, да.  
Героя звали Ичиго.

***

Спустя пять лет изнурительных тренировок и бесконечных бессонных ночей, проведенных в корпении над книгами, Ичиго понял, что кое о чём его наставники в Гильдии подло умолчали.  
Главная опасность работы Героя, сравнимая разве что с неблагодатной стезёй бродячего торговца — в пути тех грабили разбойники, задирали оборотни, похищали и съедали хоббы и расплющивали в мокрый блин тролли, крылась вовсе не в лёгкости, с которой можно было распрощаться с жизнью.  
Главной опасностью, поджидавшей юного Героя на его пути к подвигам и славе, была банальная голодная смерть.  
— Вы точно уверены, что этот меч стоит шесть тысяч золотых? — спросил Ичиго, разглядывая тускло блестящую режущую кромку катаны.  
Тёмный обсидиан отражал его насупленные брови.  
Шесть тысяч золотых!  
На эти деньги Ичиго мог с роскошью кормить и одевать себя и сестёр почти целый год. Столько же стоил крепкий уютный дом в их родном Оуквэйле.  
Или, как выяснилось, хороший острый меч.  
Никто, ни один из учителей никогда не говорил ему, насколько бесчеловечно затратным на самом деле был путь Героя. Возможно, озвучь они эти суммы сразу, половина учеников отсеивалась бы ещё при наборе.  
— Совершенно уверен, — ответил ему кузнец, с цепким прищуром наблюдавший за тем, как Ичиго вертит в руках катану. — Шесть тысяч. Не меньше. — Очевидно, он был готов в любую минуту невежливо попросить Ичиго свалить из его магазина и заорать «стража!».  
Чем он вызвал такое недоверие, Ичиго не знал, но подозревал, что его получасовое отирание возле товара и придирчивое разглядывание каждой мелкой детали могли сойти за попытку усыпить кузнецово внимание и умыкнуть дорогое, но такое желанное оружие.  
Красть Ичиго ничего не собирался, конечно же, но нелюбовь, зародившаяся за эти полчаса между ним и кузнецом, была взаимной. Ичиго считал, что грабят тут только его.  
Шесть чёртовых тысяч золотых, задери его Скорм.  
Это было всё, что бы могло остаться у него после покупки кольчуги. Кошелёк молил о пощаде, но сдаваться Ичиго не собирался. Он был упрям, и не считал это зазорным.  
Оторвав взгляд от манящего тёмного клинка, Ичиго тоже прищурился.  
— Точно такой же, — начал он, аккуратно положив меч обратно на прилавок и складывая руки на груди, — у торговцев в Темнолесье стоит на две тысячи дешевле.  
Кузнец повторил его позу и поджал толстые губы. Его усы воинственно встопорщились, словно собираясь выстрелить в Ичиго градом маленьких острых стрел.  
— Цены меняются от лавки к лавке, — процедил кузнец, придвигая катану к себе. — Можете вернуться в Темнолесье и купить точно такой же там.  
— Но я пришёл сюда, — упорствовал Ичиго.  
Он попытался перетянуть клинок обратно к себе, но едва не лишился пальцев, когда кузнец резко потянул меч на себя.  
— Вот что, молодой человек, — пророкотал он угрожающе, выпрямляясь и демонстрируя широкие плечи и сильные руки с крепкими кулаками — такими, пожалуй, он мог прилично навалять сам ещё до прихода охраны.— Или платите, или проваливайте.  
Скрипнув зубами, Ичиго бесславно отступил.  
С парой синяков и выбитым зубом он ещё смог бы как-то смириться, но штраф, который пришлось бы платить совершенно не за что, тяжело ранил бы его и без того чахлое финансовое положение.  
Из оружейной лавки он вышел с низко опущенной головой и даже без кольчуги. 

Вся тяжесть отношений Ичиго и золота заключалась в парадоксальном положении молодого выпускника Гильдии.  
Чтобы брать задания посложнее и поприбыльнее, нужны были опыт и навыки.  
Чтобы получить опыт и навыки, нужны были задания посложнее и поприбыльнее.  
Без ведома Гильдии никто не хотел брать на работу малоизвестного Героя, одетого так, будто всю его защиту вот-вот снесёт порывом ветра. Исхитриться же и найти что-то самому тоже не представлялось возможным. Стол с картой был вещью старой и магической: того, чего отчаянный Герой видеть не должен был, не показывал.  
Именно поэтому Ичиго уже полтора года перебивался с охраны садов от ос и хоббов на эскорт через Темнолесье, да и там накал соперничества был безжалостнее, чем в торговле. Если ты из города в город таскал на себе еду, зелья и мелкую подарочную продукцию, тебя хотя бы не пытались убить и подставить собственные коллеги.  
За десяток таких маршрутов Ичиго окончательно растерял остатки юношеской наивности и слепой веры в некую Идею, сопутствующую делу Героев, и вместо них обзавёлся парой шрамов и твёрдой уверенностью, что ему необходимо выбираться из этого болота и что-то менять.  
Начать он решил с попытки купить меч и кольчугу, которая окончилась тем, чем окончилась.  
— Шесть тысяч, в гробу я видел его с такими запросами, — ворчал Ичиго, уплетая за обе щёки ароматный черничный пирог. — Будто он их из золота куёт.  
— Попросил бы у папаши денег и не парился, — пожала плечами Карин, развалившись на стуле напротив. Свой кусок пирога она уже доела. — На торговле он зарабатывает больше. Если ты один раз потратишься на себя, мы от этого не оголодаем.  
Ичиго нахмурился и с трудом проглотил недожёванный кусок.  
С сестрой они сломали немало копий, споря, стоит ли Ичиго «выпендриваться со своей самостоятельностью».  
Ичиго считал, что стоит — его мечты простирались намного дальше, чем какая-то там личная независимость. Он собирался не просто стать великим Героем, пройти Арену и совершить целую кучу подвигов, спасая по пути гору людей. Подвиги могли подождать. В первую очередь он хотел переселить сестёр в столицу и дать им хорошее образование.  
— Кстати, — сказал он, решив перевести разговор в более мирное русло. — А где он?  
— Вчера в рейс ушёл, — ответила Юзу, утягивая себе в тарелку пироговую четвертину и укоризненно глядя на сестру. — Карин просто волнуется за тебя, братец. И я тоже волнуюсь.  
Карин фыркнула и отвернулась с видом, прямо-таки кричащим о том, что всё это наглые беспочвенные враки, чем заставила Ичиго улыбнуться в свой кусок пирога.  
После ужина Юзу, которой он помогал с уборкой, вдруг выдала короткое «о!» и обернулась к Ичиго с задумчивым видом.  
— На чердаке, в углу был сундук, — сказала она, прикусив губу и явно пытаясь что-то вспомнить. — Я видела там меч. Может, он тебе пригодится?  
Ичиго нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда дома мог взяться меч. Мама никогда не пользовалась ничем, кроме лука — по крайней мере, ни с чем, кроме лука, Ичиго её не помнил.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул он. — Я завтра посмотрю. 

Увидев меч, Ичиго окончательно пал духом.  
Меч был отвратителен.  
Обычная ржавая железяка, силящаяся отразить хоть один крохотный луч света мутной рыже-чёрной поверхностью, годилась разве что на зубочистки троллям.  
Даже его нынешний меч был в разы полезнее в битве. А это означало, что остопротивевший маршрут через леса, болота, хоббов и своих нетерпеливых коллег Ичиго придётся повторить ещё не единожды.  
Ичиго посетило чувство, будто из-под носа у него увели его последнюю надежду. В сердцах он швырнул бесполезную железку в угол, но и та неожиданно заупрямилась: вместо того, чтобы, как положено ржавому куску металла, беспомощно загреметь, вонзилась в пол.  
Помянув Скорма и всю Гильдию в одном длинном и сложном союзе, Ичиго попытался выдернуть меч из деревянного настила и уложить обратно в сундук, но неудача постигла его и тут.  
Меч стоял, как вкопанный, как приросший, как распоследний упрямый ублюдок, испортивший Ичиго начало дня и несколько месяцев наперёд.  
Он не шелохнулся ни на одну попытку вытащить его руками, выбить ногами, выковырять его ломом, за которым Ичиго спустился вниз под обеспокоенными взглядами сестёр.  
В конце концов, Ичиго устал так, как редко уставал даже в бою.  
Усевшись напротив, он принялся сверлить противника взглядом и думать, что могло послужить причиной такого гадкого поведения.  
Мечи не ведут себя странно без причины — теорию магического оружия Ичиго сдал на отлично.  
Он попытался приглядеться к рыжим разводам на клинке в поисках рун или каких-то иных символов, которые могли бы указать на то, что тот был не просто тупой железякой со скверным характером, но и оружием, выкованным с помощью магии. Ичиго даже попытался отковырять ржавчину ногтём, но палец неожиданно сорвался и проехался по режущей кромке.  
Острейшей режущей кромке, прошедшей сквозь его кожу, как через тающее масло.  
— Бесполезный кусок дерьма! — прошипел Ичиго и машинально сунул порезанный палец в рот, тут же наполнившийся привкусом металла.  
В этот момент случилось две вещи.  
Во-первых, меч растекся на мгновение чёрной кляксой по пространству чердака, а затем вновь собрался воедино.  
Во-вторых, Ичиго понял, что характер у него от этого не поменялся.  
Перед ним из покорёженных досок чердачного настила торчал огромный чёрный тесак без гарды и нормальной рукояти, только небрежно перемотанный какой-то тряпкой.  
— Сам ты тупой бесполезный кусок дерьма, — проскрежетал тесак. — Какой недоумок учил тебя держать в руках меч?  
От удивления Ичиго даже не спешил оскорбляться за своих учителей и низкую оценку собственных талантов мечника.  
Он точно знал, что говорит с ним меч. Звук исходил от лезвия, но распространялся так, что невозможно было понять — откуда именно.  
Ещё он знал, что только что, возможно, схапал большой куш. Не каждый находит на своём чердаке магическое трансформирующееся оружие, возможно, ещё и легендарное.  
— Пошёл ты, — наконец сообразил ответить Ичиго.- Нечего было прикидываться тупым куском ржавого железа.  
На этот раз меч поддался легко — вышел из дерева мгновенно и лег в руку удобно, правильным весом.  
Словно принял единственную идеальную форму. 

Меч был отвратителен.  
А ещё — болтлив, упрям и, как со скрипом признал Ичиго, идеален как оружие.  
На следующий же день Ичиго отправился в бывший разбойничий лагерь — единственное место, где он ещё не допёк продавцов, и обзавёлся там новенькой кольчугой, после чего отправился пешком до портала в Чащобе, и, чем ближе к нему подходил, тем больше радовался и огорчался своей чердачной находке.  
Меч был идеален.  
Он мягко входил в любую плоть, любой доспех, отражал любой удар, словно угадывал движения Ичиго, толкая его руку и тело раньше его самого. Путь они преодолели за рекордные сутки, даже не заночевав в таверне в Темнолесском Форте.  
Ичиго готов был с головой окунуться в наслаждение собственным всесилием, если бы не одно маленькое «но». Вернее, немаленькое «но», громко комментирующее все его ошибки.  
«Даже дохлая кляча поставила бы блок лучше», — раздражённо скрипел тесак, сыпля на Ичиго искрами.  
Ичиго молчал и повторял про себя, как заклинание, что не каждому так везёт, как повезло ему.  
«Эй, геройчик, ты от мух отмахиваешься или дерёшься? » — ехидно пел меч, со свистом разрезая воздух.  
Ичиго скрипел зубами и повторял, что нет и не будет ничего совершенного в этом мире.  
— Бесхребетный тюфяк, который даже торговаться не умеет, — заключил меч громко и вслух, когда Ичиго, доведённый до ручки, поймал первого попавшегося торговца с намерением купить конфет и утрескать всю коробку в качестве утешения.  
Побелев, Ичиго протянул торговцу деньги и тут же распотрошил обёртку. Тот на всякий случай замер боязливым сусликом.  
— Это у вас говорящий меч? — очень осторожно поинтересовался он.  
— Это говорящая жопа, — не меняя выражения лица, ответил Ичиго, отправляя в рот кусок шоколада. И, прожевав, спросил: — Не хотите купить говорящую жопу?  
Торговец, рассыпавшись десяток раз в извинениях, отказался и поспешил скрыться в тумане.  
Меч едко хмыкнул, но промолчал.  
У следующего встреченного Ичиго на пробу перебрал все мечи. Помахал каждым, разрубая воздух, подержал задумчиво в руке, и осознал ужасную вещь.  
Всё, абсолютно всё оружие превратилось для него в гору неудобного железа.  
— Я тебя переплавлю, — с жаром пообещал Ичиго мечу, сосредоточенно и ядовито молчавшему за его спиной. — В лопату. И продам на ферму.  
Ичиго было невыразимо обидно. Будто вместо купчей на дворец из золота, бриллиантов и шоколада он случайно подписал кровью контракт, по условиям которого до конца дней своих вынужден был ходить в окружении целой армии сварливых, вечно недовольных старых ведьм.  
— Ну-ну, попробуй, — ласково предложил меч. И неожиданно серьёзно спросил: — Ты хоть знаешь, что у меня есть имя?  
— Нет, — сказал Ичиго, чуть не добавив «и знать не желаю».  
— Тогда какого чёрта ты, гильдейский болван, ждал от незнакомца?- зло прогремело в ответ.  
Ичиго всерьёз задумался над этим вопросом.  
Выходило, что ничего не ждал и вообще не очень-то задумывался над тем, означала ли болтливость меча наличие у того собственной личности.  
Ему даже стало ненадолго и чуточку стыдно, пока он не припомнил долгую дорогу и все его комментарии.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Ичиго. — И как тебя зовут?

В Гильдии Ичиго решил, что совсем немного помереть от радости ему не помешает.  
Спустя несколько испытаний, помотавших его между континентом и Ведьминым островом, и весомо отяжеливших кошелёк, он пришёл в окончательно и бесповоротно хорошее расположение духа. Особенно после того, как Наставник поймал его у карты и сказал, что для него есть задание, исполнителем которого пожелали видеть именно Ичиго.  
Через пару минут объяснений, которые Ичиго внимательно слушал, меч пронудел:  
— Эй, старик, а можно покороче?  
Наставник осёкся и посмотрел на Ичиго с вежливым недоумением.  
Ичиго досчитал до пяти и мысленно превратил тупую железяку в подставку для цветочных горшков.  
— Мой меч, — пояснил он, кивнув за спину. — Он говорящий.  
— Очень хорошо, ты нашёл легендарное оружие, — сказал Наставник, и, теперь уже с вежливым любопытством, поинтересовался: — Что-то я не припомню легенд о говорящих мечах. Не скажешь его название?  
— Он сказал, его зовут Зангецу, — ответил Ичиго, почесал в затылке и добавил: — Я нашёл его на чердаке. Кажется, он мамин. Вы, наверное, знаете, она была героиней.  
Наставник кивнул, озадаченно глядя мимо него.  
— Я помню твою мать. Очень смелая и сильная женщина. Жаль, что она так рано покинула нас. Но насколько я помню, она использовала в бою лук.  
— Вот и я удивился, — пробормотал Ичиго.- Так что там с дочкой купца?  
— Похитили хоббы, — продолжил Наставник оборванный разговор. — Эта семья весьма богата и влиятельна, потому предлагает за освобождение своей дочери солидную награду. 

Ичиго смотрел пылающим взором на карту с заданием.  
Особенно внимательно он смотрел на сумму, содержавшую четыре нуля.  
— Даже не верится, что мне так повезло, — сказал он, ни к кому не обращаясь.  
Спохватился, горестно простонав, но было поздно. Одиночество стало для него навсегда утраченной роскошью.  
— Тебе ещё больше повезло, что это дочка купца, — протянул Зангецу и подмигнул.  
— Это ты о чём? — удивился Ичиго.  
— О том, мой пустоголовый напариничек, что ты мог бы за ней приударить. Какая девка откажет Герою, спасшему её? А потом свадьба и приданое, Ичиго.  
Ичиго поморщился.  
Он не любил деньги, но относился к ним, как всякий, кто в детстве ел сладкое по праздникам и носил латаные-перелатаные штаны по несколько лет. Семья их никогда не была отчаянно бедной, но порой выдавались года, когда эти самые штаны, из которых Ичиго неминуемо вырастал, перешивались в юбки сёстрам, рубахи — в блузки, а из пирогов исчезало мясо, или даже сами пироги. Отец тогда был обычным рыбаком, и каждый раз, как улов бывал скуден, давился слезами и тофу, приговаривая, что тоскует о тех славных деньках, когда приносил домой горы сокровищ пиратствуя. Ичиго никаких гор сокровищ в своём детстве не помнил, да и вообще, к россказням отца относился скептически. Однажды тот так же вдохновенно плёл, что попал в жуткий шторм, но был спасён русалкой, в которую влюбился мгновенно и с которой уединился на острове Поющих Камней, и что камни там действительно пели, а иногда даже и на лютне подыгрывали. Правда, потом оказалось, остров заселён каменными троллями, а русалка была надувная и отношения с ней как-то не сложились — вот так сама судьба хранила его для матери Ичиго.  
Нет, отцу Ичиго верил ещё меньше, чем чудаку с восточного берега, который перекрасил старую будку охраны в синий, назвался доктором и всем клялся, что с помощью неё путешествует по времени и пространству. Единственным синим, на чем тот мог совершить подобный кульбит, были грибы. Отец же и без грибов был, мягко говоря, не от мира сего.  
«Что за чушь, — прямо говорил ему Ичиго. — Ты не похож на настоящего пирата».  
Отец страшно обижался и сбегал ныть к портрету матери, оставляя Ичиго недоумевать, каким образом они могли быть в кровном родстве.  
Перспектива, которую рисовал Зангецу, была откровенно манящей. Судя по сумме вознаграждения, за то, чтобы сплавить дочь в надёжные руки, купец мог дать столько же, если не больше. Это уже попахивало домом в Бауэрстоуне, куда можно было бы переселить сестёр, или хотя бы домом в Оуквэйле, но гораздо больше, чем их нынешний. Хорошим бонусом шла обустроенная личная жизнь.  
— А вдруг она страшная? — старательно выжимая сомнение, сказал Ичиго.  
— Ты же герой, — ответил Зангецу и пожал плечами.  
Ичиго был без понятия, как он это делает, но был твёрдо уверен, что тот только что пожал плечами, которых не было.  
Иногда ему казалось, что он сходит с ума.  
Что его отравили враги, поймав и влив в него пару бутылей грибного зелья, и настоящий Ичиго сейчас лежал где-то без сознания, а говорящий меч, пожимающий плечами, был плодом его воображения.  
Это бы многое сделало логичным и объяснимым.

Весь оставшийся вечер Зангеуцу был тих, задумчив и покладист.  
Он не комментировал ни единого слова или дела Ичиго.  
Не просвистел вслед ни одной мимопроходящей юбке, хотя ещё днем отсыпал всем встречным подряд такой отборной пошлятины, что Ичиго пунцовел переспевшим помидором.  
Он даже молча позволил поколошматить себя о соломенную куклу на тренировочной площадке.  
Ичиго это нервировало, как если бы его собственная тень вдруг бесшумно оторвалась от пола и пошла пить пиво в ближайшую таверну.  
В конце концов, он вогнал меч в землю у ручья и уселся напротив.  
— Рассказывай, — хмуро потребовал он. — Иначе...  
— Да, да, переплавишь меня в какую-нибудь бесполезную хрень, — закончил за него Зангецу.  
И снова замолк.  
Минуты текли, ручей журчал, на Гильдию опускалась ароматная ночь, Ичиго нашёл в траве яблоко и громко, выжидающе им хрустел. Каждую следующую секунду он становился немного мрачнее приближающейся тьмы.  
— Я знаю, где лежат сокровища, — наконец-то выдал Зангецу.  
— И где они лежат? — живо поинтересовался Ичиго, мрачность которого немного развеялась.  
Но, услышав ответ, он сделал очень-очень большие глаза, а затем нахмурился.  
— Забудь. Это же чёртов север, — покачал он головой и запустил огрызком в тёмные кусты.  
— Очень большое сокровище, — посулил Зангецу.  
— Насколько?  
Зангецу замялся. Выглядело это подозрительно. Более подозрительно, чем если бы посреди комнаты вдруг появилась маленькая добрая фея, жующая голову единорога.  
Все знали, что единорогов не существует.  
В честность Зангецу верить было так же глупо, как в их существование.  
— Ты как-то подозрительно немногословен, — заметил он вслух. — Зачем тебе это нужно?  
— Потому что тебе нужны сокровища, — ответил Зангецу тоном, тщившимся изобразить полную безучастность.  
— Они нужны тебе, — отрезал Ичиго. — А мне нужны деньги, не воображаемые, а реальные, и я могу достать их намного ближе, чем в Северных Пустошах. Говори, что тебе там нужно.  
От последовавшего раздражённого вздоха Ичиго покрылся гусиной кожей...  
— Там осталась часть меня. Видишь, на рукояти выемка?  
Ичиго потянулся ближе к мечу, встал на колени и принялся внимательно разглядывать рукоять. Размотал её и провёл по ней пальцами, действительно почувствовав крохотное углубление.  
— Там был один камушек, — продолжил Зангецу.  
— И... что он делал? — спросил Ичиго.  
— Небольшая модификация для меня.  
Ичиго кивнул, намотал ленту на рукоять обратно и вновь уселся напротив. Пошарил в поисках ещё одного яблока.  
Он ждал, когда тупая болтливая железяка, вдруг ставшая тупой слова-клещами-не-вытянешь-железякой, соизволит рассказать, какие радости сулит ему потерянная деталь. Внутри Ичиго, как в кастрюльке, поставленной на медленный огонь, булькало и пузырилось любопытство, которое он ни за что бы не признал, но отрицать перед самим собой не мог. Зангецу молчал.  
— Значит, мы идём убивать хоббов, — заключил Ичиго. Подумав, добавил, со смаком проговаривая каждое слово: — Жирных, вонючих мерзких хоббов, которым я буду сносить головы тобой.  
Угроза оказалась неожиданно действенной.  
— Эта штука превращает меня в человека, — произнёс Зангецу.  
— Чего?  
— В человека. Не тупи.  
— Ты меч, — напомнил ему Ичиго.  
— А ты идиот, — парировал меч.  
— Ты что, меч-оборотень?  
Тот самый Зангецу, пожимающий плечами в каких-то неведомых Ичиго ментальных сферах, прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
— Нет, — проскрипел он. — Просто у меня есть человеческая форма.  
— У оборотней она тоже есть.  
— Я не оборотень.  
— Ты болтливый ублюдок, — вздохнул Ичиго. — Как она оказалась в Северных Пустошах? Не могла же мама просто потерять её там. Откуда ты вообще уверен, что эта штука не валяется на чердаке дома?  
— Я просто знаю, где она. Ты же чувствуешь, где твоя рука или на чём стоит твоя нога.  
Что-то подсказывало Ичиго, что он знал причину, по которой мать оставила загадочный камушек в такой глуши. Будь у него возможность отковырять от назойливого тесака деталь, позволяющую его заткнуть, он бы так и сделал, кинув её в море и не заморачиваясь походами на Север.  
— Если бы мне оторвали руку или ногу, — заметил Ичиго, — сомневаюсь, что я бы мог почувствовать, где она.  
— Специфические мелочи, — отмахнулся Зангецу, и, хитро оскалившись, спросил: — Ну, что, напарничек, вонючие хоббы или свежий морозный воздух?  
Кипящее внутри Ичиго любопытство беззастенчиво бренчало крышечкой.  
«Если телепортом, то, должно быть, недолго», — прикинул он мысленно и кивнул. 

Наставник был непреклонен, несмотря на все просьбы, увещевания и даже угрозы.  
«Герой твоего уровня не может попасть в Северные пустоши», — сказал он, как только Ичиго поделился своим планом «одна нога здесь, другая через пять минут снова здесь».  
Не подействовало даже объяснение, что там спрятана часть его меча, в которой тот крайне, очень крайне нуждался. Наставник бесстрастно посоветовал оставить Зангецу в Гильдии специалистам по легендарному оружию.  
«Потерпи пару-тройку лет, пройди Арену, и ты станешь достаточно силён, чтобы туда отправиться», — повторил он на прощание.  
Выползая из ворот Гильдии, Ичиго чувствовал себя так, будто только что потерпел крупное поражение в важной битве.  
Только по этой причине он не сразу заметил за собой «хвост».  
— Там какой-то тип в полосатой шляпе тащится за нами от самых ворот, — сказал Зангецу.  
Ичиго обернулся и с удивлением уставился на «типа в полосатой шляпе». Им оказался тот самый чудак с будкой, ошивавшийся на восточном берегу.  
— Чего надо? — невежливо спросил Ичиго и грозно набычился, приготовившись отказываться от грибов и радостей путешествий во времени.  
Чудак повертел головой, словно искал, к кому Ичиго ещё мог обратиться, и, не найдя, всплеснул руками. Широкие рукава хлопнули по ветру.  
— Мне совершенно ничего не надо, что вы, — поспешил он заверить Ичиго. Глаз его не было видно в тени от шляпы. — А вот вам нужен телепорт в обход заглушек Гильдии, не так ли?  
Ичиго нахмурился. Про телепорт он не обмолвился ни словом с тех самых пор, как вышел за ворота.  
— Допустим, — нехотя согласился он.  
— Он есть у меня! — вновь всплеснул рукавами чудак и совершенно буднично, по-деловому добавил: — В одну сторону, но самому можно выбрать точку поближе. Могу в долг, так сказать, по старому знакомству.  
Ичиго считал себя человеком достаточно осторожным.  
Для Героя, по крайней мере. Например, он бы никогда не лез туда, куда лезть действительно не стоило, и в промозглые осенние дни носил шерстяные носки, заботливо связанные ему Юзу.  
Но именно в этот день его осторожность беспечно прозевала своё дежурство, бросив Ичиго одного на волю случая и очень убедительный шёпот Зангецу.  
— Одного раза вполне хватит, — уверенно заявил он, и Ичиго окончательно забил на грызущие его сомнения. 

Оглядев место поисков, Ичиго понял, что никогда не простит своей осторожности это предательство, и никакие носки не загладят её вины.  
— И с какой начинать копать? — угрюмо спросил он, воткнув лопату в ближайший мёрзлый могильный холм. Лопата звучно дзынькнула.  
«ТЫ СТОИШЬ НА МОЕЙ ГОЛОВЕ» жаловалось неизвестно кому надгробие.  
Некрополь откликнулся ему бледным, печальным эхо. Мимо проплыла пара призраков, обсуждая любовника жены мэра и цену на укроп в местной бакалейной лавке. Где-то тоскливо завыл оборотень. Ичиго невыносимо захотелось ему ответить.  
Синяя будка действительно позволяла путешествовать по пространству. Внутри неё мастерски был установлен телепорт, не связанный с гильдейской сетью. Чудак-с-грибами, так и не назвавший своего имени, запихнул Ичиго в будку и посоветовал выбирать ближайший населённый пункт. На это Ичиго потратил почти минуту: о некоторых точках, куда чудо-будка могла его отправить, Ичиго слышал только в страшилках, которыми пугали малышню.  
Таким образом он оказался в Белогорье, по которому пробегал ещё час, пытаясь вызнать у местных дорогу к Некрополю. В ответ ему только крутили пальцем у виска и спешно ретировались, сочтя за буйного, самоубийцу и заразного больного одновременно. Помог ему какой-то бродяга, по виду напоминавший копну сена, перетянутую посередине тряпками. За двадцать золотых он показал дорогу, а за накинутую десятку ещё и отвлёк охрану у ворот.  
Окунувшись в могильную тишину Некрополя, Ичиго со всей ясностью осознал, что последние несколько дней творит какую-то нездоровую ерунду, и теперь маялся этим осознанием, как проглоченной ледяной наковальней.  
— Без понятия, — ответил Зангецу. — Ты не стой на месте, так проще будет найти.  
И Ичиго пошёл. Снег звучно хрустел под ногами, изредка Ичиго останавливался и спрашивал Зангецу, на что тот нетерпеливо слал его дальше, до тех пор, пока они не упёрлись в тупик.  
— Куда теперь? Тайная кнопка, на которую нужно нажать ровно в полночь после того, как филин ухнет пять раз? — желчно поинтересовался Ичиго. — Или предлагаешь вырыть подкоп под вон тот саркофаг?  
— В другой раз насладишься прелестями тяжкого ручного труда, — ответил Зангецу. Голос его звенел от нетерпения. — Просто отодвинь крышку на нём.  
И Ичиго отодвинул.  
— Это то что... — начал он, но конец его фразы потонул в страшном треске, с которым обычно лопается ледяная корка на замёрзшей реке. 

Холодного, злого, помятого Ичиго телепорт выкинул мимо Чащобного портала аккурат в мелкое озерцо у входа в пещеры.  
Теплее и добрее Ичиго от этого не стал.  
— Я не переплавлю тебя, ублюдочный ты скормов выкидыш, — пообещал Ичиго, выбираясь на берег. — Я выкину тебя в море, пусть тебя сожрёт кракен и высрет на дне морском, чтобы ты больше никому в руки не попадался.  
— Сколько красноречия, — фыркнул Зангецу и презрительно добавил: — Это был всего лишь один тролль, обмылок героя.  
— Это был ледяной тролль, — едва разжимая губы от злости и холода сказал Ичиго. — Ты мог раньше сказать об этом раньше?!  
Помимо прочих неудобств Ичиго испытывал душераздирающий нечеловеческий стыд за то, что повёлся на такую простую уловку.  
Ни о каких сокровищах речи и быть не могло.  
Тупая железка поимела его, использовав как отличное транспортное средство.  
— Конечно, не мог, — ответил Зангецу и толкнул его в спину, заставив посторониться. — Тогда бы твою трусливую задницу туда затащить не удалось.  
— Я не трусливая задница, — прорычал Ичиго.  
Зангецу остановился и обернулся к нему. Почесал нос, повёл плечами.  
— Ты слишком много думаешь, Ичиго. Полагаешься на мозги, а не на инстинкт, — заявил он серьёзно, неприязненно осклабившись. — Если бы ты к нему прислушался, чёрта с два я бы уговорил тебя.  
Ичиго хотел было возразить, сказав, что не безмозглой железяке об этом судить, но вдруг кое-что заметил.  
— Будешь тупить и пялиться или пойдём добывать тебе жену? — нетерпеливо поинтересовалась точная копия Ичиго.  
Хорошенько вывалянная в белилах копия. Даже кольчуга — целая, как с завистью заметил Ичиго, — была на нём молочно-белой.  
Ичиго, наконец, вспомнил, зачем активировал обратный портал именно сюда. 

Он был весь в крови. Кровь лениво стекала по светлым чешуйкам кольчуги, кровь выкрасила его волосы в рыжий, кровь облепила его лицо пёстрой маской.  
Зангецу сыто облизнулся, стряхивая с меча налипшый ошмёток.  
Чего именно, Ичиго предпочёл бы не знать. На лице его меча было столько блаженства и неуместной томности, что Ичиго был в шаге от того, чтобы задуматься о пользе и удовольствии кровавых бань.  
Зангецу повернулся, закидывая меч за спину. Чудом избежавшая покраски в алый белая бровь выгнулась галочкой.  
— Стоило отвернуться на пару секунд, и в тебя кто-то шарахнул парализующим заклинанием? — спросил он.  
А затем его губы разъехались в кривой, наглой ухмылке, и Ичиго понял, что паршивец прекрасно знал, какое впечатление производит.  
— Отвали, — процедил он, запоздало отводя взгляд. — Выглядишь как кусок хоббьего дерьма. И пахнешь не лучше.  
И ведь не врал не единым словом.  
Выглядел он отвратительно, омерзительно и гадко настолько, что его хотелось окунуть в ближайшую лужу, а дома одолжить у сестры таз для стирки белья и самым тщательным образом, с мылом, щёткой и кипятком вымыть дочиста несколько раз.  
При этом у Ичиго дух перехватывало от противоестественной красоты, с которой Зангецу двигался и держал оружие. Краем глаза он наблюдал, как тот, с изяществом пушечного ядра, налетал на врагов и превращал десяток отдельных существ в одну целую гору резаного мяса.  
Ичиго пялился на тупой болтливый меч.  
С самым глупым и неприличным видом, позабыв даже про инцидент с троллем.  
— Технически, — произнёс Зангецу, подходя ближе и едва ли не упираясь носом в нос Ичиго. — Технически мы с тобой одно целое, но по факту совершенно разные люди.  
— К чему это ты? — осведомился Ичиго, демонстративно морща нос от густого влажного запаха крови, окутывающего Зангецу тёмной аурой.  
Вместо ответа тот нахмурился очень знакомо. Обойдя Ичиго, он внимательно уставился на чью-то голову, торчащую из горы мешков в углу пещеры. Последних хоббов они нашли в мясном складе: Ичиго сразу заметил кучку тряпичных коконов, с торчащими из них ногами и головами, но разглядывать их было удовольствия мало.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, — медленно проскрипел Зангецу. — У твой будущей жены была красивая форма носа. И ступней.

В первую очередь Ичиго сделал то, чего жаждал с того самого мгновения, как проклятая железяка впервые отхлебнула его крови. Занося кулак для следующего удара, Ичиго ощутил глубокую всепоглощающую радость, что у паршивого ублюдка есть человеческая форма, которой можно расквасить рожу.  
Во вторую очередь Ичиго до неприличия надрался в первой же встречной забегаловке, откуда неведомыми его памяти путями перенёсся в бордель, где и поведал прекрасным жрицам любви о своих злоключениях. Его жалели, гладили по голове и предлагали утешений, от чего Ичиго вежливо, но твёрдо отказывался.  
Всё это время они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Зангецу принял бессловесную форму ржавой железки и упрямо не желал возвращаться обратно, даже когда Ичиго намерено ткнул палец лезвием и залил жадного ублюдка кровью.  
За неделю такой холодной войны Ичиго поостыл, особенно припомнив последнюю фразу, которую изрек меч, перед тем как прикинуться негодной ржавой палкой.  
«Мой эгоизм — твой эгоизм, Ичиго, — проскрежетал он. — Ты даже имени моего не спросил, пока тебя не ткнули носом».  
За неделю Ичиго успел починить кольчугу, выслушать долгую лекцию о вреде перемещения контрабандным телепортом в опасные районы и теперь тоскливо куковал в пшеничном поле. Запойного вида фермер утверждал, что пшеницу с его полей похищают некие инопланетяне.  
Вокруг простиралась звездная ночь.  
Зангецу торчал рядом из земли, и Ичиго, за неимением другого более полезного занятия, плёл венок из колосьев.  
Тишина впервые действовала ему на нервы.  
— Я не собираюсь перед тобой извиняться, — не выдержав, заявил Ичиго замогильным тоном человека, внутренности которого играли в салочки и периодически пытались выбежать наружу через желудок. — Даже если считаю, что сам виноват.  
Зангецу, от которого веяло чем-то таким же замогильным, слушал его молча.  
— Мне было плевать, как тебя зовут, — говорил Ичиго. — Тебе было тоже плевать, когда ты обманул меня.  
Венок в его руках приобретал пугающие очертания терновника.  
— Мы квиты, — сказал Ичиго со всей уверенностью, на которую был способен. — И нечего изображать кусок ржавой тупой железки.  
Ветер пронёсся над полем. Где-то в кустах громко предавались любви кролики.  
— Вообще-то, я хотел свалить от тебя, недоделок, — подал наконец голос Зангецу. — Нашёл бы хозяина получше.  
— И что помешало? — поинтересовался Ичиго.  
Доплетя, он обернулся к своему мечу и надел венок ему на голову.  
И принялся за второй.  
— Я тоже не собираюсь извиняться, — пробормотал Зангецу.  
Ухнула сова.  
Над полем вспыхнул яркий луч света. С некоторым недоверием Ичиго наблюдал, как в него утягивает единорога.


End file.
